Washing machine appliances typically include an apron and a sub-washer unit. A wash basket of the sub-wash unit has a wash chamber for receipt of clothing articles. Washing machine appliances utilize wash and rinse fluids to clean clothing articles within the wash chamber. The wash basket rotates with respect to the apron in order to move the clothing articles within the wash basket. The sub-washer unit is preferably mounted within the apron such that the sub-washer unit does not collide with other parts of the washing machine appliance, e.g., when the wash basket is rotating.
In certain known washing machine appliances, the sub-washer unit is attached to the apron by inserting mounts of the sub-washer unit into simple, fixed corner brackets mounted to the apron. The fixed corner brackets are generally a flat piece of sheet metal that is welded or otherwise fixed to the apron. Use of such fixed corner brackets can cause the apron to flex during operation of the washing machine as force is transferred from the sub-washer unit to the apron, and in extreme cases, can cause the washing machine to move or “walk.” Vibration and walking of the washing machine negatively impacts consumer perception as well as reliability, due to high wear and tear.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with features for limiting vibration transfer and relative movement between a sub-washer unit and an apron would be useful.